Who Kills Who
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: One simple game in Theater class brings Eli and Clare closer to each other. Eclare. Now A Two-Shot.
1. Eli

**"Who Kill Who"**

**a Eclare fanfiction**

**oneshot...**

**the author of this oneshot does not own Degrassi. Just the plot and the original characters.**

Theater class was always boring at Degrassi, but since the teacher Mrs. Fog left, the class is getting actually better. The new teacher , has a very new and improve lesson plan. No more, writing notes from some old books and watch some black and white film about movement.

Clare and Eli both entered the Theater classroom together, one expression was smirking and another one rather annoyed.

Eli took a seat in front of Clare, and Clare sit behind him taking out the paper that Ms. Jones passed out a few days ago. "Mannism. Observation." The paper read, and Clare almost roll her eyes. The lesson was rather easy, watch anyone movement and then tell Ms. Jones one of the person personalty trait, just by looking at the said person.

The room was dimmed from any bright light, as the class filled up with students, such as Drew, Alli, Anya, Adam, Fitz, Sav, Dave, Braica, Jenna, K.C and Connor. They each took a seat, laughter followed their footsteps. The door closed, as a middle age woman with short straight black hair came into view.

"Okay, class. Take everything away, and stand up. For today's lesson we will playing a little game called Guess Who. One murderer, One detective. You all minus the detective shakes hands, the murderer will then tap your palm underneigh, and you drop dead on the floor. Fake your death. The murderer will then keep on moving until the detective figure out the murderer. If I tap your shoulder once, your a murderer, twice your a detective. I'll make my way around the room twice, so close your eyes and no peeking!" Ms. Jones explained, within the first three seconds of class.

There was plenty of awws and groans that they have to do this crazy game.

"I rather the book work, from Mrs. Fog." Clare hissed in Eli's ear, just as he stood from his desk. Clare got up moments later.

"Yeah and I'm sure we all do, blue eyes." Eli's smart comment, came out fast, that Clare found herself playful slap Eli on his shoulder. Eli's almost held out his arm in the air, mocking.

"Ms. Jones, I'm dying! I should of known.." and he dropped on the floor, head first not moving. A smile spread on his face while he did so, and the whole class began to laugh.

Clare could feel her face beginning to heat up, and she kicked Eli on his side.

"Get up." She hissed, he wouldn't budge.

Ms. Jones came around, and laughed.

"Eli, up from the floor so we can begin." Her tone of voice was nice.

Eli got up from the floor dusting himself off, and Clare looked at him strange.

"Okay everyone, close your eyes!" Ms. Jones called, and then in an instinct everyone shut there eyes closed.

"Fitz, no peeking!" Ms. Jones said, making her rounds. Clare could hear the tap of Ms. Jones high heel shoes hit the floor, and she took her time and then walked around her and then to where Fitz and the rest of the class are standing at.

Within a minute, Ms. Jones walked in front of the class.

This is mainly to test their skills in observation.

"Everyone open your eyes."

Clare and Eli both opened their eyes and look around the class, a muttered of giggles were heard.

"Detective step forward."

Adam Torres walked in front of the class nervously, and Ms. Jones beamed.

"Now begin."

The students walked around the room shaking eachother hands laughing, and hoping they wouldn't end up dead.

Clare shook Alli's hand, and felt nothing.

Eli shook Drew's hand firmly before moving on to the next person, who was Fitz. Poor Fitz.

Eli shook his hand hard, before moving to the next.

and suddenly Fitz dropped to the floor faking his death moments before shaking Dave's hand.

Clare shook K.C's feeling a bit awkward, and then Connor fell to the floor, dramatically falling against a desk.

Alli nervously shook Drew hands both liking the touch of one another, but in a next moment they move on.

Eli shook Drew's hand and then shook K.C's. Drew fell to the floor fake screaming.

They were having fun. For once.

Eli grinned before turning around and face Clare.

His hand reached out for her to shake, he pulled her close. Extremely noticeable.

"How does it feel like being attracted to death?" He joked, tapping Clare's palm.

Clare's eyes widened,

"Wh-"

and Eli winked at her sort of, before moving onto Jenna.

She suppose to fake her death.

Clare stumbled over a few chairs and fake her landing, hands over her mouth surprised.

Adam jumped from his stool...He knew who is the murderer! He made a mistake by taking his sweet time with one of his victims.

"I know who's the murderer." He exclaimed.

"Who, Adam?" Ms. Jones asked,

and Adam pointed at Eli in the back.

"Eli is the murderer."

**The End =)**

_I wrote this after I got the inspiration from one of my theater teacher, when she played this game with my class today, I went on a fake killing spree XD._

_If this oneshot went well, I could write another one with more Clare and Eli, fluff. lol_


	2. Clare

**"Who Kills Who"**

**now a two-shot...**

**Eclare fanfiction =)**

**Clare**

The next day in theatre class was the same assignment as yesterday. Mrs. Jones thinks that the game was a huge success yesterday, that she will make the class play again today. "Everyone up from your seats!" She announced, a few groans left a few people lips such as Brinca and K.C. Clare stayed quiet in her seat staring at the black of Eli's head thinking of what he had said to her yesterday.

_"How does it feel like being attracted to death?"_

She knew he was playing around with her, but at times Clare had finally admit to herself that 'Yes' she founded herself being attracted to death, in a sad way.

Eli looked up at Mrs. Jones with a roll of his emerald green eyes, before getting out of his desk, surprising Clare, who had snapped back into reality.

"What?"

"We playing the game, blue eyes." Eli told her, with a smirk like he knew something. Clare shook her head almost narrowed her baby blue eyes at him.

She looked around the class, and found that she is the only one still sitting down. She blushed, before standing up from her seat. She was caught daydreaming. Just great.

"Now, you all already know the rules right?" Mrs. Jones asked, and everyone nodded their heads. "Now remember, two taps on the shoulder means your a detective and one tap your the murder. Now close your eyes."

Good thing, that Fitz isn't in class anymore through today, seeing Mrs. Jones didn't called his name for the past five minutes. Everyone closed their eyes, and the footsteps around the room can be heard. She passed up Drew and Alli and when she reached Clare, she almost stopped, barely making it noticeable.

Clare could feel one tap on her shoulder before the teacher made around to the other side of the room, making her pale.

She's going to be a murderer!

Mrs. Jones footsteps returned to the front and she clapped her hands together.

"Now open your eyes!"

Everyone opened their eyes almost on the same time. Clare looked around the room with a look on her face trying to figure out who's the detective.

"Detective, come to front please."

Eli shrugged his shoulders before he walked to the front of the classroom. Clare stared wide eyed, he's the detective. Oh how she's so going to be caught.

"Now begin." The teacher said, and everyone started to shake hands once more walking through the room.

Clare shook Alli's hand, before moving to the next trying not to make too much obvious. She shook Drew's hand, before tapping his palm fast, before moving away with a fix look on her face. Clare shook Jenna's hand disgusted, when suddenly Alli tried to shake Drew's when suddenly, Drew placed his hands on his throat playfully making weird sounds before dropping to the classroom floor playing dead.

Jenna gasped, looking at Drew and Clare moved on to her next victim. She could somehow feel Eli's eyes on her back for a split second, and her face begin to heat up just slightly.

When Clare's hands come in contact with K.C's she tapped his palm underneath.

"OH I KNEW IT!" and then he dropped playful dead on the floor. Clare just infront of him.

Her face paled. That idiot!

"I know who's the murder is." Eli said suddenly catching Mrs. Jones attention. Clare moved from her place and sneaked around Eli.

She tapped his shoulder, her voice somewhat changed into a playful one than an annoyed one.

"How does it feel like being attracted to death?" She used the same line he told her yesterday.

"Who is the murderer, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Mrs. Jones asked, curious.

Eli voice caught up in his throat as Clare's hot breath hit his neck, sending goosebumps downward.

"A-Alli"

Mrs. Jones frowned- "Your wrong. The murderer is Clare." She told the class, and just then before Clare could walk back to her desk with a proud smile on her face, Eli turned around and gave her a fast kiss on the forehead before speed walking toward his own desk, leaving a shock and confuse Clare behind.

**The End**

_**eh some of you PM me and reviewed me that it looks like I really don't want to write more, but that's false. I really want to write more of this! I'm a huge fan of eclare lol. But this is meant as for a oneshot originally, and now a twoshot. It can't envolve into a story, because there is almost no plot in here at all to make it as a long story. I mean depending on the reviews, I might write more to this. Like in the same setting but the next day, stuff like that in the class. :/ I'm sorry.**_


End file.
